My Sister
by AnnatheKitten
Summary: What happens when an angry sister of one of Arthur's unfortunate victims corners him,Merlin and the knights in a tavern? What happens when Merlin puts his life in danger AGAIN for Arthur, causing certain secrets to be revealed? Freylin, major character death, hurt Merlin, magic reveal


My Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC merlin D=

Arthur, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Merlin were doing one of Arthur's periodic 'tavern-check-ups'. Meaning, they were all dressed in the garb of commoners and were now approaching an inviting looking tavern.  
Inside the small group found themselves jostled by the lively crowd inside. Unsurprisingly to any of them, at the centre of attention was a very familiar knight of Camelot, tankard of ale in hand and acting out another one of his crazy stories, was Gwain.  
Everything seemed as calm as it got in a tavern of Camelot. Then Gwain caught sight of them.  
"Hey, guys! Didn't expect to see you out here, c'mon over, 'ave a drink!"  
They cautiously made their way over to where their fellow knight was sitting, his arm now slung over the shoulders of a rather pretty lady.  
"Mates, this is Felicia, we've been having a nice chat."  
"I'm sure you have."  
Elyan muttered in response.  
"I heard that. Anyway, Lici, these are my mates, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Merlin and Arthur."  
At the name 'Arthur', Felicia seemed to freeze, her eyes focused in on the Pendragon and Merlin noticed her fingers on her right hand were opening and closing in an agitated manner. Suddenly a rather cruel smile spread over her face and, shrugging off Gwain's arm, she stood to meet his eye level.  
"Well, well, well. What an honour, everybody, we have royalty amongst us tonight! Our wonderful king, Arthur Pendragon has decided our tavern is worthy of his presence!"  
Her voice was loud and mocking, distaste was clear in her tone. Merlin sighed, what had he done to this person, what had he done that Merlin would now have to clean up after.  
His question was quickly answered.  
"You, Pendragon, have a lot to make up for. Do you know what you've done?"  
Arthur could only shake his head mutely.  
"Of course not! Since when did you care who lived or died, I guess I should've expected it."  
Arthur reached for his sword, only to remember he had left it outside with the horses, this would be interesting.  
"Do you know what you did?! You killed her! You killed my sister!"  
The king and his knights staggered back, even Gwain who was still very much drunk.  
"I'm sorry, I-I-"  
"You're right to be sorry, you killed my sister for something of which she had no control over! You saw her as a danger, a threat to your precious kingdom because of a curse. My sister, was cursed for defending herself, for not wanting to be taken advantage of. Is that such a crime?"  
Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, in a way Merlin had only seen in one other person as she took a step towards the stilled king.  
"You hunted her for being trapped in the body of a monster, for having no control over her actions. She was aware of this, so she planned to flee, flee from Camelot, flee to a place where she could hurt no one. She was willing to give up the love of her life so that he could live a safe and happy one!"  
The atmosphere in the tavern was tense, many of the common visitors were used to Felicia's occasional breakdown over her sister, but this was something very different.  
"The night she tried to leave, you found her, cornered her, forced her to become a monster, and murdered her in front of the one man who had loved! Did she get a proper burial?! Did he ever get time to mourn?! No, because she was a 'monster', because magic is 'evil', because you don't care!"  
She paused, breathing deeply. It was then that Merlin recognised her, who she must be, who her sister was, but before he could react, Felicia had drawn a silver throwing knife from its place on her belt and had sent it hurting towards Arthur's heart. Without thinking, merlin leapt, slowing time as he did so.  
THUNCK!  
Arthur watched as his manservant's body hit the floor, Felicia's knife stuck fast in his chest. A mortal wound.  
"No, no, nonononono."  
Arthur sank down besides Merlin and gently rested a hand on his arm.  
"Why, why did you do it?"  
Merlin lifted his head to respond, but instead of Arthur he addressed his killer.  
"Because she would not have wanted it."  
Felicia, still in a rage yelled at him.  
"How dare you speak for her, you have no idea what she would've said!"  
A bitter smile crept across Merlin's face as one hand held the hilt of the blade in his chest, while the was other loosely cupped against his shoulder.  
"You- you were not- you were not the only one to loose Freya-"  
And with that, the young man's eyes slid shut, his head fell to the floor and his cupped hand fell out, away from his body revealing what he had held in it.  
A strawberry wrapped in two delicate red petals.


End file.
